Grabados en la luz
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para HikariCaelum] Cuando tenían ocho años, Takeru dejó de llorar para protegerla y cayeron juntos al vacío. Ella le había ayudado a creer en estrellas fugaces. Cuando tenían once, se había lanzado a un portal solo porque había escuchado su voz a través de él. Y ella se prometió que haría lo mismo para alcanzarlo, si lo necesitase. Después de todo, los sentimientos unen mundos.
1. Prólogo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 _Esta historia es para HikariCaelum, por su cumpleaños._

* * *

 **Grabados en la luz**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

—Creo que vi una estrella fugaz.

Hikari Yagami parpadeó. Estaba cansada y sabía que pronto se quedaría dormida si se permanecía más tiempo inmóvil, pero sabía que era su culpa. La noche anterior se había quedado despierta, más de lo necesario, para estar con Tailmon. Su compañera digimon la miraba atenta, siempre atenta, y ella comenzaba a pensar que la calidez de sus ojos azules le recordaban a la mirada de su mamá. Curiosamente, Patamon y Takeru tenían una mirada del mismo tono pero diferente a la vez. En los ojos de Takeru había más... Tristeza. Demasiada para un niño pequeño.

Miró hacia arriba, aunque sabía que ya no sería capaz de ver la estrella que rasgó el cielo. Nunca eran más que finitas porciones del tiempo.

Sobre ellos se extendía el negro lleno de puntos blancos, un cielo que los observaba al mismo tiempo que ellos a él. Hikari se preguntaba si, en medio de tanta oscuridad, los puntos luminosos no eran otra cosa que las luces de los edificios del mundo real.

Después de todo, recordó, ellos habían visto el Mundo Digital a través de franjas que cruzaban el firmamento un par de días atrás. ¿O eran solo horas?

—Mamá siempre dice que los deseos a las estrellas fugaces son más efectivos que los de los cumpleaños—comentó, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

A pocos pasos de ellos, más lejos del fuego que Agumon había encendido, dormían Taichi, Koushiro y Sora junto a sus guardianes virtuales. Les había costado trabajo a los dos pero después de una discusión acordaron que ellos podían hacer guardia si ambos se quedaban despiertos y los llamasen ante el menor problema. Habían accedido sin pensarlo demasiado, era lo mejor que iban a obtener.

Hikari se mantuvo firme en la idea, Takeru aún más: ellos también podían ayudar.

Era la tercera noche desde que Yamato, Mimi y Jou habían elegido tomar caminos diferentes. Era la tercera noche, la más fría de las que habían pasado, y la más silenciosa.

Takeru parecía sorprendido, de repente. Quizá no esperaba que ella le contestase, tal vez no pensó que había hablado en voz alta.

—No estoy seguro si las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos.

—¿Por qué no?

Takeru no habló de nuevo.

Hikari se acercó un poco al fuego cuando la brisa nocturna la sorprendió con una caricia. Las noches en el Mundo de los Digimon se volvían muy frías cuanto más oscurecía el cielo. Pensó que no podría ponerse más oscuro, pero se equivocaba. Las horas eran más largas que en la Tierra.

Hikari siempre había resentido el frío. Le recordaba a días soleados que no ayudaban a subir su temperatura, a tardes arropada en las sábanas y frazadas, a hospitales… A los ojos tristes de su hermano cuando iba a tomarle la fiebre.

—Yo sí creo—dijo ella. Takeru se quedó callado—… hace unos años, cuando nos mudamos a Odaiba, pedí un deseo a una y se cumplió.

Eso pareció revivir su curiosidad.

—¿Qué pediste?

—Pedí volver a ver a Koromon.

Takeru frunció el ceño. Sus ojos pasaron de Agumon, que dormía profundamente junto a Taichi, hacia Tailmon, como si no entendiese. La felina se había acurrucado en el regazo de Hikari, y por su tranquila respiración parecía haber seguido los pasos de los otros.

Los digimon estaban cansados así que solían aprovechar más minutos para dormir, incluso más que cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Por qué querías ver a Koromon?

Giró la cabeza, intrigada. —¿Taichi no les contó sobre nuestro Koromon?

Takeru se esforzó por recordar pero no podía pensar con claridad. Sí, Taichi había dicho algo. No podía recordar específicamente cuándo o qué. Mencionó a Koromon, o tal vez a Greymon, en Hikarigaoka. No había otra cosa más allá. Salvo lo que habían visto cuando Hikari se los mostró en un sueño real.

—Creo que sí.

El rostro de Hikari se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Un Koromon apareció en nuestra casa una vez pero tuvo que irse—le explicó, sonriendo. Se sentía bien poder contárselo a alguien—. Yo era pequeña, pero me acuerdo. Mi hermano lo olvidó pero yo no lo hice. Koromon creció y luego peleó contra un ave. Entonces, nos dejó.

Takeru sonrió, un poco. Él sabía, gracias a Hikari y a los seres que habían hablado con ellos por ella, a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Todos habían sido testigos de esa misma pelea. Era la pelea que había hecho que ellos se volviesen elegidos.

—Yo había pensado que fue un sueño. Yamato tenía unos binoculares, me hacía mirar las estrellas, y entonces los vi pelear en la calle, como salidos de la nada. Le dije a mamá que vi monstruos fuera de la ventana, ella me dijo que los monstruos no existían.

—Los monstruos existen—Hikari había visto uno de primera mano. Había matado al amigo de Tailmon, había amenazado con destruir la ciudad y lastimar a mucha gente para buscarla a ella. Imaginó que Takeru había visto muchos más.

—Sí—suspiró— Existen. Mi mamá se equivocaba con eso. ¿Crees que me equivoque con las estrellas fugaces, también?

—No lo sé—aceptó ella—. Pero en este mundo ocurren cosas mágicas… Seguro que aquí tus deseos sí se vuelven reales.

Takeru le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que volviésemos a estar todos juntos.

—Creo que lo estaremos. Tailmon dijo que, a veces, distintos caminos llevan al mismo lugar.

 _ **(***)**_

—Hikari siempre se pierde cuando escucha hablar de las estrellas—explicó Mimi a Sora, mientras se sentaban junto a la pequeña Yagami—. Recuerdo una vez en la que nosotras estábamos en la sala de computación con Koushiro y Takeru… ¿recuerdas cuando Diablomon regresó? Fue entonces. Cuando ella vio una estrella por la ventana se quedó mirando embobada y sé que le habría sacado fotos si pudiera. Creo que Takeru hizo lo mismo. Al menos no siguieron el ejemplo de Koushiro… ¡quedarse dormido!

Miyako soltó una carcajada al escuchar el último fragmento. La escena había quedado grabada eternamente gracias a Hikari.

—Y tú poniéndole libros en la cabeza—Sora medio regañó, aunque sonreía.

—Él se lo buscó. ¡Quedarse dormido cuando estoy de visita!

Miyako parpadeó al leer las letras negras sobre el rosa de la tela salpicada por estrellas plateadas que resaltaron cuando la chaqueta de Mimi se movió. El diseñó de las letras capturó su atención. Durante un segundo, olvidó que debía saludar a sus amigas reunidas. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, intrigada. Hikari sonrió. Ella solía girar la cabeza detrás de la cámara para buscar nuevos ángulos. Taichi siempre se reía de ella porque, según él, hacia muecas graciosas. Lo entendía mejor después de ver a Miyako torcer el gesto en confusión.

—¿ _JATHK_ , Mimi-oneesama?

Mimi la miró un segundo, con los ojos muy grandes, sin comprender y luego recordó el estampado de su remera. Asintió, con una pequeña risita. —Sí, es una nueva banda musical. No es muy famosa, ¡pero es _muy_ buena! Aunque Michael dice que esconden mensajes subliminales sobre dominar al mundo en sus canciones. Y sobre sombreros.

Hikari se perdió en la última parte. Miyako y Sora, también.

—¿Sombreros?

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

Sora no puedo evitar reír. —Recuerdo cuando Yamato se quejaba del rumor que circuló en la red sobre su noviazgo con la chica misteriosa, ya saben, a la que le dedicó una canción en su álbum. Nunca se dijo nada sobre mensajes escondidos.

—¿Aún no te ha dicho el nombre de la chica misteriosa?

Desde que Gabumon le contó a Agumon _esa_ historia, había dejado de ser un secreto.

Sora negó suavemente. El cabello rojizo acompañó el movimiento. —Dice que así es mejor, que esa canción es para ella y que ella no necesita su nombre en todas partes para saberlo. Él mismo se la llevó en una grabación al hospital antes de la operación.

Hikari pensaba que solo Yamato conocía todos los detalles de la composición de esa música en especial, quizás la desconocida veía atisbos en la creación, pero ella entendía su necesidad de mantenerlo para sí mismo. A pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado, Yamato Ishida seguía siendo muy privado con sus sentimientos.

Mimi sintió su sonrisa crecer en su rostro, apoyando su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos. A veces era tentador preguntarle por qué tenía tantas cosas de estrellas. Su tiara, en su remera y, en algún momento, destellando en su cabello.

—Yama-chan puede tener gestos muy dulces.

—No me llames así.

Taichi, que llegó junto a Ishida, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, sus ojos chispeando con diversión. Hikari sintió su propia sonrisa crecer. Su hermano tenía ese efecto en la gente, especialmente en ella. Como si él fuese el sol radiante y ella, la luna que reflejaba su luz.

—Oh, ¿por qué no, _Yama-chan_?

Ishida le dio una mirada glacial.

—Cállate, Taichi.

El mayor de los Yagami se burló en voz alta. Yamato rodó los ojos sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, toda la postura de su cuerpo relajada.

Hikari sabía instintivamente que se trataba de un acto.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—preguntó Taichi, después de darle un rápido abrazo a Sora. La pelirroja había sido siempre una de _sus_ chicas, una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida y hacia mucho que no se veían—. Pensé que nosotros llegaríamos al último.

Sora se quedó prisionera de su abrazo, sonriendo. Ella había sido siempre renuente a a recibir muestras de afecto pero era difícil rechazar a su mejor amigo. Taichi tendía a tener encantadores gestos cariñosos sin darse cuenta, era pésimo en ellos cuando era conciente.

—Jou estaba tratando de llegar, dijo que se le hizo tarde.

No solo los recién llegados rodaron los ojos.

Miyako se apiadó de él. —Jou siempre se esfuerza demasiado con sus estudios.

—Él quiere ser el mejor—explicó Sora, regresando a su lugar. Yamato no era tan efusivo como Taichi, así que no quedó atrapada en sus brazos mucho tiempo—. Implica algunos sacrificios.

—Koushiro no quiso venir conmigo—declaró Mimi, con el ceño fruncido. Sus uñas rojas chocaron contra el vaso de vidrio—. Estaba arreglando unos detalles de su último proyecto. Me prometió que llegaría a tempo.

—¿Su último proyecto?—preguntó Miyako, tomando otra galleta y contemplándola como si tuviese algo importante que revelarle—. ¿Esa máquina extraña que estaba dibujando la vez que fui a visitarlo?

Mimi asintió. —Dijo que Wallace lo ayudó a diseñarla, no quiso decirme lo que hace (o lo que se supone que _hará_ ) pero me dijo que sería un gran avance para la ciencia. Y que, por alguna razón, Wallace quería usar a _Daisuke_ de conejillo de indias.

—¿A Daisuke?—se quejó Miyako, acomodándose las gafas que se deslizaron con su salto abrupto— ¡A él siempre le tocan cosas _divertidas_!

Sora abrió la boca para decir que no pensaba que ser un conejillo de Indias era divertido —y que ella no podía imaginar a Daisuke aceptando serlo— pero selló sus labios y no dijo nada. Yamato le dio una mirada extrañada desde su lugar junto al mayor de los hermanos Yagami. Resultaba curioso lo conciente que él era, a veces, de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando eran niños, sentía que los ojos azules de Yamato eran capaces de ver hasta el más recóndito rincón de su alma.

—¿Ibas a decir algo, Sora?

—Sí—replicó, pensando rápido. No tenía sentido comentar sus pensamientos— ¿Qué _sabes_ de Takeru?

Yamato torció los labios. —La última vez que hablé con él fue que me pidió que los reuniese a todos aquí. Fue a visitar a nuestra abuela a Shimane la última semana. Quería darnos una sorpresa, aunque todavía no tengo idea de que puede ser.

Hikari sonrió, complacida. Ella sí sabía de que se trataba y le hacia sentir un poco feliz el saber que su amigo le había confiado algo a ella y no su hermano mayor. No era ninguna sorpresa, en realidad. Takeru y ella habían compartido, desde pequeños, secretos que no le decían a nadie más. Era su parte de su relación, lo que los había unido. Hikari solía contarle todo a Taichi, no tenía grandes secretos para su hermano, pero Takeru… Takeru había escuchado sus temores tontos e infantiles, la escuchó con paciencia y le reveló cosas a cambio. Y fue a Takeru, no a Taichi, a quien ella le comentó lo mucho que _lamentaba_ haber estado enferma al inicio del campamento de verano cuando empezaron las aventuras. Y fue Takeru, nadie más, a quien le habló de sus pesadillas con la oscuridad antes y después del Mar Oscuro. Miyako también ayudó, su amiga era siempre una ráfaga de promesa de libertad, pero Takeru… Era Takeru.

A veces se sorprendía de lo simple de su relación. Otras, deseaba poder huir de la complejidad. Quizás, en algún momento de su vida, había pensado en él como un hermano. Al principio, tal vez, cuando sus manos eran muy pequeñas y él la protegía por pedido de Taichi. Pero fue una idea rápidamente desplazada, porque ella tenía un hermano y Taichi era el mejor hermano del mundo. Bueno, lo era la mayor parte del tiempo.

Takeru, en cambio… Era distinto, era especial. Aún no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

—Me sorprende que Iori no haya llegado—suspiró Miyako y Hikari sacudió la cabeza. Siempre se quejaba de que Takeru era el distraído pero ella podía ser peor que él—. Sé que Daisuke iba a pasar a buscar a Ken pero… Iori jamás se retrasa sin razón.

—Es un estudiante, Miyako—le recordó Sora, con suavidad. Tenía ese gesto amable, siempre amable, grabado en el rostro y en los ojos. Su cariño era tan cálido como el sol, infinitamente más sensible—. Él tiene más responsabilidades ahora.

—Sí…

Cuando Koushiro interrumpió la reunión, Hikari sintió su estómago pesado. No era por lo abrupto de su llegada, que era normal considerando las circunstancias, sino por su expresión extrañamente ausente. Si todo hubiese estado bien, él se había integrado a la reunión bajo los atropellos de Yamato y Taichi —a quienes se les congeló la expresión al ver el semblante del pelirrojo. Estaba pálido, más de lo usual, y sus ojos oscuros parecían hundirse más y más con cada paso. Era un Koushiro preocupado y, un Koushiro Izumi preocupado nunca, nunca, era una buena señal.

Mimi saltó para llegar a su lado antes que todos los demás.

—¿Koushiro, qué pasa?—la urgencia en su voz era evidente para los oyentes.

—Es…—Cuando Koushiro se quedaba sin palabras para explicar algo, era peor señal. Hikari sintió un escalofrío en su columna y, por alguna razón, supo que las cosas iban a ir muy mal— Me llegó un mensaje de Iori. _Takeru_ …

—¿Qué pasa con Takeru?—dudó Yamato, acercándose con brusquedad.

La última vez que había hablado con su hermano todo había parecido bien pero le había llamado la atención que no lo hubiese vuelto a llamar después de concertar la reunión.

Taichi se levantó de su lugar, una nueva serenidad sustituyendo el fuego bajo su piel, y una de sus manos tocó el hombro de Yamato. Hikari vio como los ojos azules se arrastraban desde la mirada Koushiro hasta toparse con la de Taichi. Fue una eternidad ínfima en la que se miraron el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

Al final, los hombros de Yamato se relajaron levemente.

—¿Qué decía el mensaje? —preguntó Taichi, volviendo su atención al pelirrojo.

Koushiro habló rápido. Porque si había algo más intimidante que Taichi o Yamato enfadados, eran Taichi _y_ Yamato enfadados.

—¿Recuerdas el blog en el que estaba trabajando?

—Sí—replicó Taichi, sin dar vueltas. Takeru tenía un blog desde sus años en la secundaria—. Lo usaba para contactar con los otros niños del mundo, entre otras cosas.

—Alguien lo cerró esta mañana.

Mimi fue la primera en romper el silencio. Le dio un golpe en el brazo. —¡Esa cara porque cerraron el blog de Takeru! ¡Me asustaste, _Koushiro_!

—No es porque cerraron el blog de Takeru.

—¿Entonces?

—Más bien parece como si _él_ lo hubiese cerrado, me sorprendió porque el otro día comentábamos algo que se le ocurrió para hacer. Le envié mensajes pero no me contestó, y tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo aquí. Le dije a Iori que pasase por su casa... Porque ellos viven en el mismo edificio y sabía que Miyako no estaría por allá… Iori me contó que Takeru le había prometido pasarlo a buscar y que ya estaba en camino porque no había ido. Estoy preocupado porque Takeru no estaba en su casa, pero su teléfono, su computadora… Todo lo demás, _sí_. Takaishi-san tampoco estaba.

—Tal vez estaba viniendo a vernos—susurró Sora, pero sus ojos reflejaban inquietud. Se acercó a Yamato, una búsqueda para consolarlo, y le tocó el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Koushiro negó con la cabeza. —Sus llaves estaban sobre la mesa, la televisión encendida y también había algo en el fuego… Iori me dijo que nadie lo había visto salir del edificio.

—¿Crees que fue al Mundo Digital?—preguntó Taichi.

El joven Izumi le sostuvo la mirada —buscando algo dentro del mar chocolate— y luego, levemente, hizo un gesto afirmativo. Abrió su computadora portátil en la mesa y comenzó a teclear apresuradamente, como si tuviese que ahorrar el mayor tiempo necesario.

Hikari había dejado de prestar atención.

—La puerta al Mundo Digital está _cerrada_.

Taichi se asomó por encima de su hombro. —¿Cerrada? ¿Desde cuando?

—Esta mañana.

Hikari comenzaba a sentir vértigo, tuvo que aferrarse a la silla para sostenerse en la misma posición.

—¿No puede ser una coincidencia?

—Puede—dijo el pelirrojo, aunque se veía intranquilo—, o puede que no. Nuestros digivices no sirven para abrir las puertas como sí lo hacen los D3, por eso pensé que lo mejor sería venir aquí e intentarlo con los de ustedes.

Miyako asintió efusivamente. Ella había buscado en el interior de su bolso el dispositivo digital blanco y rojo que había caído en sus manos cuando era apenas una niña. Por costumbre, ninguno de ellos se separaba demasiado de una de las pocas conexiones físicas que tenían con el Mundo Digital.

—Puerta al Digimundo, ¡ _ábrete_!—entonó Miyako, apuntando hacia la pantalla.

La ventana en el monitor se encendió. Y Hikari soltó un suspiro de alivio, uno que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. A pesar de que habían transcurrido años desde que vencieron a BelialVamdemon y que Oikawa había prometido que la puerta quedaría abierta permanentemente, la inestabilidad del puente entre ambos mundos aún no se había normalizado y aquel sueño de la convivencia entre humanos y digimon con normalidad seguía siendo eso… Un sueño. Más próximo que antes, sin duda, pero todavía lejano.

—Debemos esperar a Ken y a Daisuke—susurró Koushiro—. Iori me dijo que él viene en camino. Contacté a Gennai y me dijo que nos estará esperando en su casa. Él debe tener algunas respuestas para nosotros.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada. —Mi hermano está desaparecido, no me quedaré aquí esperando.

Levantó su Digivice incluso antes de que Sora o Taichi pudiesen preverlo y su dispositivo móvil reflejó la imagen de la pantalla.

Nada pasó.

Hikari no escuchó la discusión que se abrió paso a pocos metros de ella cuando Taichi repitió el intento con los mismos resultados, tampoco quiso escuchar el miedo en la voz de Miyako cuando habló de que nunca había ocurrido algo así antes, ignoró la preocupación en las voces de sus amigos al ver que algo grande, más grande de lo que habían pensado antes, estaba ocurriendo, las inquietudes en las miradas perdidas. Porque, sino lo hacía, se enfermaría de preocupación.

Ninguno de ellos había podido cruzar la barrera cuando lo intentaron.

La computadora de Koushiro seguía en la misma posición exacta y en la pantalla, la puerta al Mundo Digital.

Seguía abierta.

 _Llamándola_.

Su D3 se sintió cálido en la palma de su mano. Y, escuchó el grito de Taichi ' _¡Hikari, no!'_ la luz azulada ya había irrumpido en la habitación y la arrastraba hacia el interior, hacia el Mundo Digital, hacia Takeru.

Esperaba.

Deseaba.

Necesitaba.

 _ **(***)**_

El ocaso los había recibido con el cielo naranja y rosa reflejándose en el mar. Aún no comprendía como habían podido llegar al Mundo Real ni entendía exactamente lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Pero estaban en casa, no había quedado apresada en ese mundo oscuro y era un alivio.

Takeru Takaishi estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia del agua tranquila que cepillaba las costas. Sus huellas dibujándose en la distancia que los separaba. Patamon y Gatomon ya no eran sus ángeles protectores y se mantenían a cierta distancia, como si temieran romper la quietud.

Hikari sintió que eran a la vez inquietantes, y maravillosas, las dos realidades que podía comparar ahora. Takeru, bañado con la luz del sol. Takeru, en gris y negro. Creyó que los dos eran legítimos. Y que eso no era lo importante.

—Vivimos en un mundo de colores —la voz de él, clara y segura, rompió con el silencio apacible—. Pero solo después de haber estado en ese sitio que no conocemos es que me doy cuenta de que no todos los mundos son así.

A Hikari no le sorprendió que sus pensamientos hubiesen estado en sintonía.

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso. Las sombras que la habían arrastrado, esos ojos amarillos que la había seguido y anhelado solo por ser la elegida de la luz. A veces, odiaba su emblema. No por lo que representaba sino por todo lo contario, parecía llamar a la oscuridad con más ímpetu de lo necesario.

Sus pies la arrastraron hacia donde estaba su amigo, la sombra deslizándose en el suelo para escapar del encuentro con el mar.

Era lo que ella quería hacer en ese instante.

—Te llamé para que fueras a buscarme—susurró, como si fuese la primera vez que era conciente de ese hecho. No sabía como había ocurrido, fue demasiado rápido en demasiados niveles—. Y lo hiciste... Gracias, Takeru-kun.

Él le dio una sonrisa, la preocupación que antes había nublado su mirada se había desvanecido. Cargó a Patamon en sus brazos, aliviado y tranquilo.

—Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

Hikari no contestó. No había demasiado que decir ante eso salvo prometer que sí, que lo haría. Y ya había dicho una vez que no todas las promesas se hacen en voz alta. Los ojos de Takeru volvieron a fijarse en el mar azul.

Hikari lo imitó, preguntándose si él miraba aguas negras en la espuma de las olas.

—¿Crees que volverán por mí? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Su voz reflejó su inquietud.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Takeru.

—No lo sé.

—No quiero ir nunca más.

—Entonces no tienes que hacerlo.

—¡Hikari-chan!—la voz de Daisuke, fuerte y alarmada resonó en la distancia. Los gritos de Miyako no tardaron en unirse a los de él. Y cuando vieron a Iori, eran varias más las siluetas que se arrastraban hacia done estaban en ellas.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose culpable, cuando divisó a sus tres nuevos compañeros de aventuras y a los digimon que los acompañaban. Seguramente se habían preocupado por su desaparición tanto como Tailmon y Takeru.

—Vamos con ellos —replicó su mejor amigo, como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Seguro quieren saber lo que pasó.

—Takeru—lo llamó después de que lo vio alejarse de la orilla, regresando hacia tierra firme—¿Y si no puedo evitarlo? ¿qué pasará?

Él le dio una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, ¿verdad?

La sabía.

 _ **(***)**_

Cuando tenían ocho años, Takeru dejó de llorar para protegerla y cayeron juntos al vacío. Cuando tenían once años, Takeru se había lanzado a un portal sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, solo porque había escuchado su voz.

Ahora era su turno.

 _Espérame, Takeru._

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, antes que nada… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari! (¿o ya vendría siendo un _no-cumpleaños_ por la diferencia horaria?) No importa ya, tienes la excusa de que siempre se puede festejar un poco más ;) Espero que te haya gustado este inicio, la verdad es que... ¡te mereces mucho más!

Empecé a escribir esto con una intención muy distinta, creo que pasa siempre, y al final terminó siendo un prólogo para otra idea que tomó vida y no me di cuenta hasta que terminé de leerlo, creo que no será muy largo pero no me hagas caso en eso último porque ya sabes... Trataré de actualizar pronto, y con suerte terminarla antes del mes próximo jajaja.

Aún no me decido que edad tienen aquí, supongamos que es una línea de tiempo alternativa futura a Tri XD


	2. Uno

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 _Esta historia es para HikariCaelum, por su cumpleaños, y tiene vida propia. Siento que es caótica, no tiene orden ni tiempo.  
_

* * *

 **Grabados en la luz**

Uno

* * *

Hikari sentía los párpados pesados, quería dormir hasta sentirse mejor. Tenía frío, pero su piel ardía. Posiblemente la fiebre había subido un poco más, o eso creía. No quería hacer que se preocupen más por ella pero no se sentía mejor que antes, sino que empeoraba. ¿Por qué no podía mantener los ojos abiertos un poco más? Taichi y Koushiro volverían pronto, ellos prometieron hacerlo, y su hermano se preocuparía si la veía así. Además, traerían la medicina y se sentiría mejor.

No le gustaba que Taichi se preocupase, ella siempre lograba que él se sintiese mal.

¿Por qué no podía evitarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… _débil_?

Se dio cuenta que la sombra de Sora se alejaba lentamente, palabras suaves susurradas en el silencio del refugio improvisado. Takeru asintió, la suya era la cara más cercana aunque ella era conciente de la presencia relajante de Tailmon, y Patamon se alejó después de darle a su compañero una larga mirada.

Hikari no entendía que había pasado.

—No había podido estar en el campamento porque tuve fiebre, pensé que ya estaba bien—confesó en voz baja, aunque parecía más una disculpa para los oídos de Takeru.

Tailmon la miró con preocupación y luego desvió la mirada hacia Sora, Patamon y Piyomon, que velaban por ellos como ángeles guardianes. Vigías, centinelas, cuidadores. Le recordaba cuan devotamente Wizardmon velaba por ella, lo mucho que le debía, lo mucho que necesitaba hacer lo mismo por Hikari. Quería quedarse allí y ser pero, a la vez, necesitaba hacer algo para que se sintiese mejor.

Ojalá fuese más sencillo.

—Yo tuve muchos problemas, también. Mi mamá tuvo que firmar algunos permisos para que yo pudiese venir, ¡ah! Y tuvo que hablar con el profesor que organizó el campamento. Ni siquiera voy a la misma escuela que los demás—Takeru le dijo, en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor. No sabía por qué inició el intercambio, ni siquiera entendía la razón de que ella se sintiese mal por estar enferma. ¡No era su culpa!

Pero quería hacerla sentir mejor. Lo necesitaba.

Takeru esperaba que Taichi y Koushiro volviesen pronto con la medicina, Hikari parecía estar más pálida que cuando se marcharon, más pequeña. Y eso que ella era más alta que él.

Los ojos cobrizos se clavaron en su rostro. Perlas de sudor brillaban en su cara blanca.

—¿No vas a la primaria de Odaiba?—Y parecía auténticamente sorprendida.

Takeru parpadeó.

 _¿No lo había notado antes?_ Ellos nunca se habían visto en la escuela, aunque supuso que la primaria era más grande de lo que pensaba y no era raro que Hikari se perdiese en la cantidad de niños. Aunque ella parecía tener buena memoria y él siempre resaltó por los ojos azules y el cabello rubio.

Se preguntó _por qué_ no había dudado de eso, antes. Si ella siempre se veía tan frágil como en ese momento... Él entendía a Taichi. Mucho. Quería cuidarla, también.

—No—susurró. No le gustaba que todos supiesen lo que pasó, pero se sentía _bien_ para decirlo con ella—. Mi mamá y yo vivimos en Kawada y allí voy a la escuela.

Se preguntó si debía contarle las cosas como eran, hablarle del divorcio y de que no veía mucho ni a su papá ni a su hermano. Lo haría, si ella se lo preguntase. Pero no quería, no quería.

Hikari se quedó mirándolo, como si no entendiese. Arrugó la nariz, confundida.

Takeru hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse de su cara sorprendida.

—¿Querías ir al campamento?

Él se sintió aliviado de que no le preguntase por la situación de su familia. Le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Claro! Era la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con mi hermano—pero el entusiasmo se derritió lentamente. Era extraño, Takeru pensaba que el calor debía fundir al hielo, no al revés. Sabía que sus hombros se hundía ante el recuerdo: Yamato los había _dejado_ —… Mi hermano y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y le pedí a mi mamá que me dejase venir pero…

Hikari llenó el silencio antes de que se los comiese.

—Me hubiese gustado venir al Mundo Digital con ustedes. Ojalá hubiese podido venir cuando Taichi fue a verme.

El pequeño sonrió.

—Estás con nosotros ahora.

—Takeru-kun…

Hikari cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Parecía haber olvidado lo que quería preguntar. O, tal vez, cambió de opinión.

—Tuve miedo, ¿sabes? Al principio, cuando nos atacaban. Pero… me gusta estar aquí. Es especial, es… mágico, como dijiste. Me alegro de que conocí a Patamon y a los otros—él dijo, al final—. Es como… Ellos son… Se sienten como…

Hikari esperó, en silencio. Takeru no quería seguir. No, todavía. La palabra se le había trabado en la lengua. Lo que tuvo una vez y se desgarró en dos cuando él empezaba a ver el mundo y ahora volvía a estar al alcance de su mano.

Sora los llamó, alarmada y sus pasos llegaron demasiado pronto a su encuentro y Hikari vio como Takeru y Tailmon se pusieron alertas, intranquilos. Quería moverse pero estaba cansada, no podía hacerlo y quería dormir.

La cara de Takeru estaba muy cerca, de repente. Sus ojos eran muy azules.

Sora la rodeó con sus brazos amorosos y ella se sintió mejor.

—No te preocupes, Hikari-chan—fue lo último que escuchó. Lejos, lejos—. Te _protegeré_.

 ** _(***)_**

—¡Hikari!

Ella entornó los ojos, la luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y no podía cubrirse por ninguna sombra.

Dos voces llegaron al mismo tiempo, rompiendo la distancia y el silencio. Abrió los brazos para recibir a Tailmon. Ella tenía por costumbre saltar graciosamente a sus manos cada vez que se reunían. Una vez le había dicho que ese era su único y verdadero instinto felino, comparándola con Miko.

A ella no le agradó la comparación.

—Tailmon—respiró, aliviada.

Sus ojos se reflejaron en los de ella un minuto entero, una fracción necesaria. Luego, miró a su acompañante.

Patamon estaba gris, cansado. La ausencia de Takeru parecía ser de mucho, mucho tiempo. No de horas. Y ella, de repente, sintió un nudo en su garganta, la humedad en sus mejillas y extendió el brazo para acariciar al digimon.

Él se apoyó en su toque, como si lo necesitase. El digimon dorado había perdido la _esperanza_.

—Él desapareció, Hikari—Y no podía encontrar algo más desesperanzador que el sollozo que escapó de los labios de Patamon—… Él ya no está.

Bueno, sí, pero ella iba a cambiar eso.

—Lo encontraré—susurró, arropando a los pequeños seres en sus brazos. Takeru solía decir que eran sus ángeles guardianes y ella había adoptado el término para designarlos: no había otro mejor—. Lo _encontraremos_.

Tailmon sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha que Hikari no se hubiese derrumbado. Ella sabía que su compañera era fuerte, capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiese. Pero a veces necesitaba que alguien se lo recordase. También estaba feliz porque Hikari, con su luz, parecía haber regresado la vida a Patamon.

¿No es la luz quien protege también a la esperanza?

 ** _(***)_**

Yamato Ishida se dejó caer hacia atrás, sin ser conciente de a quién pertenecían los brazos que lo sostenían. Supuso que era Taichi, por la tensión que emanaba de él y se filtraba a través de su cuerpo como si estuviesen conectados por hilos invisibles. Nunca supo definir su amistad con Taichi de la forma más simple. Él siempre pensó que su amistad era tan complicada como lo eran ellos, tan llena de matices distintos que no encontraba una buena comparación.

El rostro que de Sora se plantó delante del suyo un minuto después. Sora, siempre Sora. Los ojos de ella estaban teñidos de preocupación, abarrotados de inquietud y vibrantes de ansiedad.

Las manos de Taichi apretaron sus hombros y él supo el momento en que el hilo invisible se cortó.

—¿¡ _Qué_!?

Daisuke había sido el dueño de esa voz pero Yamato sabía, instintivamente, que no se dirigía a nadie más que a Miyako. Le exigía explicaciones que ellos, ninguno de ellos, tenían. Ichijouji y Motomiya habían llegado unos momentos atrás, no mucho después que Iori, y no entendían la solemnidad que había caído en todos los presentes. El menor de todos, el niño que una vez le preguntó por el pasado de Takeru, se veía inusualmente angustiado. Era raro, Yamato pensó, sentirse tan identificado con alguien con quien apenas tenía cosas en común.

—Ellos siempre nos hacen esto—protestó Daisuke, pero el enfado era para consigo mismo.

Yamato quería reír, porque entendía. Taichi resopló desde su posición distante, en acuerdo. El mayor de los hermanos Yagami solía replegarse cuando se sentía preocupado. Más de una vez, pensó, aquello era muy parecido a lo que le criticaba a su hermana menor.

Se estiró para alcanzarlo. Siempre se quejaba de que Taichi era una persona molesta, siempre insistente y vivaz pero cuando no estaba, cuando era una sombra taciturna del sol, _entonces_ lo echaba de menos. Así eran ellos, como el Yin y el Yang, complementarios en esencia.

—Taichi…

—Ella fue a buscar a Takeru—suspiró el joven Yagami. Las goggles las llevaba alrededor del cuello y en sus ojos se veía la determinación. Yamato se sintió mejor—. No podemos hacer nada si la puerta no se abre.

Sora asintió. Le apretó el brazo a Taichi, desgarrada entre la preocupación y la ansiedad. Ella siempre tuvo una debilidad por los dos niños, bueno, los dos menores del grupo de sus primeras aventuras. Takeru era como su hermano pequeño y a la hermanita de Taichi la conocía desde que tenía memoria, desde el momento en que lo había conocido a él. Su ausencia era como un abrazo frío en su corazón. Pensaba que si abrazaba a Taichi o a Yamato, que era el primer impulso que había tenido, solo conseguiría helarlos con su inquietud.

Sintió los brazos de Mimi alrededor de sus hombros, una sonrisa triste en los ojos miel, y vio que Jou y Koushiro se acercaban a sus amigos, todo como si fuese una sucesión de imágenes en cámara lenta. El pelirrojo le mostró la pantalla de la computadora a Taichi y empezó a hablar a gran velocidad, como si quisiera decir demasiadas cosas a la vez. Sora supo, de inmediato, que estaban trazando posibles estrategias para cruzar la puerta digital. El joven Kido le tocó el hombro a Yamato, una muestra de solemne afecto y luego le palmeó el brazo para que lo dejase sentarse a su lado.

Sora recordó súbitamente a seis niños asustados que habían caído en un mundo perdido y todo lo que esos pequeños tuvieron que vivir. Recordó buscar a uno más, uno que había quedado atrás por actos del destino y como ese último eslabón completó la cadena que los uniría para siempre. Recordó tres años de dolor y compañía, de silencio y compañerismo. Tres años de amistad y espera.

Miyako se mordió el labio, sin saber que más hacer. Ni su D-3 ni el de sus amigos había funcionado cuando se trató de abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital. Una vez le había dicho a Hikari que ella gritaría si la oscuridad venía a buscarla, que le tomaría de la mano y la sostendría.

Se preguntaba si debería haberle hecho esa misma promesa a Takeru.

 ** _(***)_**

—¿Gennai-san? ¿Está usted aquí?

Sus pasos parecían no dejar huellas en el suelo, eran tan superficiales que sospechaba que desaparecían detrás de sí. Y, aún así, podía jurar que sus pies eran más y más pesados conforme avanzaba hacia la casa de su viejo mentor. El título se lo había dado Koushiro en una de sus tantas conversaciones intermedias de esos años de separación. Se volvió gracioso luego, cuando Gennai los recibió con un aspecto rejuvenecido en sus segundas aventuras. Ella sospechaba que Koushiro siempre lo supo, que se divertía a costa de su sorpresa pero era difícil pensar que el pelirrojo haría una broma a alguien que no se lo mereciese.

Sus ojos cruzaron el lugar sereno, la calma de la habitación que lo recibía. Ella no podía recordar haber estado antes en la casa de Gennai, al menos no en el interior. Pero sus pasos habían sido guiados por Patamon y Tailmon, que sabían ciertamente hacia donde se dirigían.

Por un segundo, olvidó pensar en los digimons de sus amigos pero los ojos de Agumon captaron su mirada desde uno de los rincones de la casa. A su alrededor, en un círculo irregular, estaban sus demás amigos virtuales. Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon. Los otros cuatro, recientes y antiguos, permanecieron unos pasos más cerca de la entrada, más cerca de ella y Patamon y Tailmon. Su barrera. No emitieron sonido alguno pero sus ojos reflejaban el mismo pesar que vibraba en su propio corazón.

¿Quién necesitaba las palabras cuando los corazones gritaban? Ciertamente, no ella. Takeru sí, tal vez, pero porque el atesoraba con las letras doradas cualquier cosa plausible de ser grabada. Hikari siempre le había dicho que la esperanza era creadora de historias. Pero ella era la que recibía sus palabras.

El compañero de su hermano no se movió pero Hikari le sonrió de todas maneras. O lo intentó. No estaba segura de haber logrado más que una mueca. Pero, por Agumon, hizo el esfuerzo. El digimon le recordaba mucho a su hermano, con la mirada nublada por la inquietud de destinos inciertos.

—Estaba seguro que vendrías.

Por supuesto, quiso decir. No estaría en ninguna otra parte. Bueno, sí, estaría con Takeru. Se preguntó si él había sentido lo mismo; el vacío en su pecho, el agujero negro del miedo que intentaba succionar cada segmento de luz en su corazón, cuando ella fue arrastrada al mundo oscuro de pesadillas.

Su querido Takeru...

Sintió una tonelada de peso en su espalda al notar la expresión acerada en los ojos azules de Gennai. No podía ser bueno, no podía ser bueno.

—¿Dónde está Takeru?

Los labios de Gennai se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga.

—En lugar de dónde, una pregunta más adecuada sería _cuándo_.

Hikari frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿ _Cuándo_?

—Sí. Él ya no está en su mundo y sin duda, tampoco lo encontrarás en _este tiempo_.

 ** _(***)_**

Takeru suspiró, con cansancio. Rodó en su cama, otra vez, y luego extendió el brazo para llegar a su D-Terminal. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico pero, de alguna manera, la quietud de la noche parecía aumentar los fantasmas que residían en la penumbra. No podía volver a dormir, no todavía, quizás no en algún tiempo.

Ahora entendía un poco más porque los cuentos de monstruos estaban ligados a la oscuridad. Y el porqué los ángeles tenían más contacto con la luz.

Patamon, a su lado, bostezó. Solía dormir junto a su almohada, cerca y presente, por lo que también era fácil de alcanzar. A diferencia de Hikari, que estaba a mucha distancia ahora. Posiblemente, dormida. O tratando. ¿Tendría ella los mismos problemas para conciliar el sueño? Él no lo dudaba. La experiencia les había tocado el alma a los dos.

Había sido un día extraño. Ese mar desconocido y negro le inundaba hasta los sueños.

—Solo envíale un mensaje, Takeru—dijo el digimon. Su voz quebró el mutismo y Takeru se sintió más liviano solo por no estar solo en la nube de la inquietud—. Ella no quiere que te quedes toda la noche despierto preocupándote. Seguro se sentiría mal si lo notase mañana.

No había forma de que ella supiese que estaba despierto en la oscuridad, sintiéndose inquieto por no saber si debía alcanzarla en ese mundo oscuro otra vez. No lo sabría al día siguiente ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Él no le daría más razones para preocuparse que las que ya tuviera.

—No me gusta, Patamon.

El digimon no apartó la mirada. Takeru entendía, cada vez que miraba a Patamon, lo que significaba esperanza. La profundidad de sus ojos le recordó el mar sereno y el cielo inmenso.

Podía contar con una mano las veces que su compañero digital lo observó de esa forma. Sabio, preocupado, turbado.

—Esto no tiene que ser una nueva pesadilla, Takeru—susurró, apenas audiblemente. Takeru sintió su cuerpo tensarse bajo las mantas—. Estoy aquí. Yamato no te dejará de nuevo, los demás seguirán siendo tus amigos aunque no estén junto a ti en todo momento. Hikari, tampoco te abandonará. Estamos a tu lado, ¿sabes? Las familias pueden no estar siempre juntas pero que se aman de todas formas.

Cerró los ojos en su habitación llena de penumbras, un nudo atado en su pecho.

Patamon lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Creo que tienes un mensaje—dijo el digimon, un minuto después. Ni siquiera había escuchado el aviso del D-Terminal.

 _Buenas noches, Takeru-kun. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela._

El alivio que le trajo aquel mensaje súbito no lo sorprendió. El hecho de que ella haya pensado en enviarle un saludo, sí.

 _Buenas noches, Hikari-chan.  
_

Era la primera vez que ' _mañana_ ' resultaba ser sinónimo de esperanza. Le gustaría que no dejase de serlo jamás.

* * *

 **N/A** : De verdad, no tengo idea del rumbo que seguirá esto. Tenía algo pensado cuando empecé este capítulo pero ayer por la noche tomó una dirección inesperada cuando lo revisé para continuarlo. Ya nos dijo Tailmon que distintos caminos nos llevan al mismo lugar...

¡Gracias por leer! ** _  
_**


	3. Dos

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **G** **rabados en la luz**

Dos

* * *

Estaban solos. No quería admitir que las lágrimas saladas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran prueba y testimonio de lo aterrado que estaba en ese momento. Había visto el rostro del miedo varias veces en ese viaje impensado, en tantas ramificaciones que no podría enumerarlas con seguridad. Se había sentido solo y desamparado. Se había sentido angustiado, triste. Se había sentido perdido. Pero, incluso en ese entonces, había un punto de luz en la oscuridad y Takeru había podido aferrarse a él con todo lo que tenía, con cada fibra de su ser. A veces, fue Patamon el responsable que siguiera adelante. Otras, la presencia de su hermano y sus amigos. Y ahora lo único a lo que podía aferrarse era a una cuerda que llegaba hasta las nubes y al terror de saberse completamente a la merced de Piemon. Tenía miedo, estaba francamente aterrado por lo que los esperaba en las tinieblas. No sabía que los esperaba más allá de las nubes pero estaba seguro, estaba real y completamente seguro, que no era el sol.

Este era el final. El ocaso de los niños elegidos.

Entonces, como la estrella que aparece en el cielo fugazmente, escuchó la voz de Hikari.

No podría decir que el miedo se desvaneció ni que sus dudas se esfumaron con ese simple hecho, no, pero _algo_ cambió. Escuchó a Hikari, un espejo de su miedo vivo frente a él y pensó en lo que había sentido cuando lo abandonaron, cuando se sintió perdido y desolado. Las imágnes caleidoscópicas relampaguearon un segundo antes de desaparecer en el fondo de su mente y él empujó el miedo lo más profundamente que pudo. Lo había hecho antes, con Puppetmon. Lo había hecho antes y siempre había tenido algo que le devolvió las fuerzas pese a todo.

No estaba solo tampoco ahora. Hikari estaba con él. Y si él tenía miedo, ¿quién la protegería?

No quería que ella pasase por lo mismo, no deseaba que viese la sombra bajo la cuál el mismo había estado. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella. Por Patamon. Por su hermano. Por sus amigos. Porque así encontrarían una forma de que todo estuviese bien. Porque si se rendía, Piemon ganaría y él no volvería a ver a sus amigos, Hikari perdería a su hermano, que la protegía con tanta fuerza que le recordaba a Yamato por momentos, y a Tailmon… ¡A Tailmon que la había buscado tanto tiempo!

Angemon acudió a su rescate, porque eso es lo que hacía y Takeru le dijo a Hikari que trepase por la cuerda, que avanzase más hacia el destino que ninguno conocía.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ellos estaban cayendo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las palabras de su hermano sonaron en su cabeza. Tan nítidas, tan claras que Takeru podía sentir su textura en la punta de sus dedos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la esperanza se había vuelto un hilo de luz en las tinieblas.

Hikari significa luz, pensó. Y pudo aferrarse a eso.

 _ **(***)**_

Taichi suspiró pesadamente. Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que Hikari había dejado la cafetería en la que habían concertado la reunión sin rumbo definido. Bien, en realidad, él sabía exactamente el sitio al que ella había acudido y era la imposibilidad de seguirla lo que lo mantenía al filo de la frustración. Porque él entendía, en un nivel fundamental, lo que había empujado a Hikari a saltar sin pensar al Mundo Digital, aún sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Él lo comprendía porque habría hecho lo mismo, porque ellos eran esencialmente similares. La necesidad de marcharse de allí, lejos de las miradas simpáticas de sus amigos y lejos de esas ausencias tan sentidas, crecía cada instante y lo único que lo detenía era Sora, que siempre había sido su fortaleza para esos momentos y que se aferraba a él como si temiese que se marchase también.

Siempre odió la idea de la espera. Aún cuando había tenido que abrazarla, seguirla, ocasionalmente, no le gustaba.

Él sabía que era tonto, porque lo más _sensato_ que podían hacer era irse de allí, reunirse en otra parte y así poder hablar con tranquilidad, idear un plan. Koushiro tecleaba sin pausa en su portátil como intuyendo la impaciencia que ardía bajo su piel pero no dijo una sola palabra en su dirección. Daisuke y Miyako se alternaban para discutir sobre algo pero Ken los había guiado hacia otra mesa, leyendo la situación con más pericia que sus dos amigos. Las personas que estaban en las mesas cercanas empezaban a mirarlos con curiosidad y exasperación mezcladas.

Iori permanecía en respetuoso silencio, un custodio rondando a Koushiro como lo hacía Yamato. Mimi se había levantado de la mesa con una excusa que no recordaba y Jou había seguido sus pasos con inquietud, preocupado por lo silenciosa que se encontraba la joven Tachikawa.

—Sigue cerrada —declaró Koushiro, en voz apenas audible. No miraba a Yamato ni a Iori, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia Taichi.

Era una confirmación a sus temores. La puerta al Mundo Digital se mantendría en ese estado. Curiosamente, él no esperaba algo distinto.

—¿Gennai te ha enviado algo más? —Sora preguntó, fue la primera en reaccionar a la información.

Koushiro negó ligeramente con la cabeza. —Solo una disculpa, que hay errores imprevistos y las puertas se han vuelto muy inestables desde esta mañana.

—Pero Hikari-san pudo cruzar —dijo Iori.

Todos en la mesa se tensaron. Taichi podía sentir los ojos de Yamato perforando su piel.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar —afirmó, finalmente. Sora, que estaba a su lado, apretó el agarre a su brazo—. ¿podemos usar tu oficina, Koushiro?

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron ligeramente en la sugerencia. Él no lo había pensado porque estaba más concentrado en el problema inmediato, que era hallar una forma de abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital. Normalmente, su oficina era el punto de reunión porque era espaciosa y cómoda. Mimi había sugerido esa cafetería en particular porque quería un cambio de aires.

—Sí. Tengo el equipo más avanzado allí y… Tal vez pueda… Tal vez pueda leer lo que ha pasado. Sin duda, será más cómodo.

Mientras hablaba, sus manos se adueñaban de sus pertenencias. Su mente seguía trabajando, Taichi sabía, por la forma en la que fruncía las cejas y sus dedos se mantenían en movimientos que emulaban el tipeo en el teclado. Iori se apresuró en ir hacia sus amigo para avisarles que cambiaban de escenario cuando Koushiro se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Iré a buscar a Jou y a Mimi para irnos todos juntos —murmuró Sora mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Ella sabía que Koushiro no los esperaría a ninguno de ellos.

Antes de marcharse en busca de los dos faltantes, Sora le acarició el brazo a Yamato rápidamente. Él le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Va a estar bien —dijo, a nadie en particular.

Yamato permaneció inmóvil, en la misma posición que había estado desde que empezaron con esa búsqueda frenética para abrir la puerta, pero sus ojos buscaron los de Taichi.

El mayor de los Yagami se levantó de su sitio.

—No volverá hasta que pueda traer a Takeru con ella, Yamato. Creo que lo sabes tan bien como yo.

 _Lo_ _sé._

 _ **(***)**_

Patamon siempre echaba de menos a Takeru cuando no podía pasar algún momento con él, especialmente cuando tenían muchos días separados. Si bien estaba seguro que no era el único que se sentía incómodo con ello ni el más vocal, todos sus amigos podían saber cuando algo con él estaba mal sobre el tema. Tailmon, especialmente.

Se debía, tal vez, a que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos — tanto en el Mundo Digital como en el Mundo humano— y se conocían bien. O, quizás, a que eran compañeros de batalla y con el tiempo habían aprendido a leer al otro, sutilezas y silencios, para ser imparables, para no depender de sus oídos. O por lo que habían vivido juntos por ser compañeros de los niños de la luz y la esperanza. Tailmon, a decir verdad, le había dicho que estaban configurados de forma diferente.

Prefería pensar que era por todas esas cosas juntas.

—Estás actuando como un niño —le dijo Tailmon, parecía cansada y refregó sus ojos con sus patas—. Takeru dijo que vendría en unos días. Tienes que aprender a ser paciente.

Patamon refunfuñó en eso, un poco ofendido.

—Pero no me dijo ir a su casa, dijo que era un sorpresa y ahora ha encendido la computadora pero ni una vez…

Fue entonces cuando lo supo. No podía explicar el motivo o la razón escondida detrás de la abrumadora certeza que lo invadió repentinamente. El tiempo se detuvo por completo al borde de un abismo y en un parpadeo, Patamon se sintió caer en una montaña rusa.

Takeru no estaba.

Takeru se había ido.

Takeru… Había desaparecido.

 _ **(***)**_

—¿Wisemon? —Preguntó Hikari, un poco confundida. Gennai le acababa de decir que la mejor forma de encontrar a Takeru era con alguien que tenía completa libertad para viajar a través del tiempo en el Mundo Digital.

—Wisemon, exactamente —repitió el que siempre había sido como un mentor para todos ellos—. Él no interviene libremente y es posible que debas pagarle por lo que quieres hacer pero tendrás más oportunidad con él que con cualquier otro ser que viva en este mundo.

—Usted me dice que debo encontrarlo y luego convencerlo de que me ayude a encontrar a Takeru.

Gennai se enderezó en su asieno, las yemas de sus dedos cruzándose en un gesto que le era familiar. —Así es.

—¿Usted tiene alguna idea de cómo empezó esto, señor Gennai? ¿… O por qué?

—Takeru me dijo que había comenzado a escribir historias sobre el Mundo Digital.

—Eso es verdad. Iba a sorprender a nuestros amigos con su primer manuscrito del tema. Lleva años… —Hikari se detuvo así misma, se tensó en su lugar y sus ojos se abrieron con temor— ¿Está diciendo que esto tiene que ver con lo que Takeru está escribiendo? ¡Él no se lo había dicho a nadie! La única persona a la que le comentó que había terminado fue a _mí_ y… yo nunca…

—La información no siempre está a salvo, Hikari. Tal vez no tenga que ver con esto, pero he estado filtrando lo que algunos de los digimons querían saber de ustedes. Lo que algunos humanos también querían. Solo hay una agencia con la que he accedido a cooperar y ustedes saben cuál es.

Ella asintió.

—Pero Takeru no hizo nada malo. Él solo escribió nuestras aventuras, ¿quién querría…?

—Eso no lo sé. Le dije a Koushiro que estaba reforzando la protección de ustedes y él pareció estar de acuerdo. Pero quién más me preocupaba era Takeru.

—Usted debería haber dicho algo, señor Gennai. Avisarnos de algún modo.

—No me malinterpretes, Hikari, lo que he hecho solo fue preventivo. Solo me doy cuenta ahora que las cosas estaban siendo más… intensas. Me di cuenta hace unos días que había algo más detrás de todo.

—Lo siento. Es solo… Takeru ha desaparecido y nada de esto está bien. Necesito que vuelva.

Los ojos de Gennai eran infinitamente amables, de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo.

Ninguno de los presentes comentó que reforzar la protección de Takeru le había marcado como el blanco perfecto.

 _ **(***)**_

Takaishi Takeru estaba acostumbrándose a vivir en Odaiba. Desde que era un niño pequeño y su madre lo había llevado a vivir un apartamento sin su padre y su hermano, él se negó a dejar de creer que sucedería lo contrario. Un día su madre volvería a llevarlo al lugar donde estaban su papá y Yamato, y ellos serían una familia otra vez. Como siempre debió ser.

Por eso, cada vez que hizo una bolso y vio a su madre llenar las maletas, algo en el fondo de su mente parecía sacudirse en la esperanza de que, tal vez, había llegado el momento de regresar junto a su padre y su hermano.

 _Nunca llegó._

Kawada, Sangegaya y después Odaiba. Tres ciudades en tres años y solo la última le parecía permanente en el horizonte cercano de su vida. O quizás era su deseo de quedarse allí. No estaban en la misma casa, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Yamato para verlo cuando quisiera. Era la ciudad de sus amigos más cercanos, la ciudad a la que él se sentía anclado antes de incluso saberlo.

Takeru sabía que no quería irse pero se cumplían cinco meses, agosto estaba cada vez más cerca y sentía que algo estaba por pasar.

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? —La voz suave de Hikari sonó en el salón vacío. Era su turno para limpiar el salón y ella había estado en silencio desde que había llegado, minutos atrás. A Takeru no le molestaba el silencio: su hermano era silencio y serenidad, algo muy parecido a Hikari.

—No estoy... —Takeru suspiró y pasó el borrador contra la pizarra. Él había estado escribiendo con tizas mientras esperaba a Hikari. Ella se había disculpado por su retraso, culpando a Taichi, pero no había perdido el tiempo—. No tiene sentido que lo niegue, ¿o sí?

—Cuando algo te preocupa te quedas en silencio —ella comentó, con suavidad. Takeru se arriesgó a mirarla, sorprendido por la observación—. Hasta que encuentras lo que quieres decir. O lo resuelves.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, aunque lo que quería decir era: _¿cómo puedes saber...?_

Patamon era al único al que le contaba sus problemas.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, me gustaría hacerlo. Siempre parece que es al revés —Hikari parecía algo incómoda en eso.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir, luego, hizo una pausa—... Gracias.

Hikari se detuvo y le sonrió.

—Las vacaciones de verano será en algunas semanas —comentó, de repente.

Él asintió, aliviado por el cambio de tema. —Hablé con Mimi, ella dijo que vendrá también... Así que estaremos otra vez los ocho para el primero de agosto.

—Y nuestro primer año con nuestros digimons aquí. Aunque sería agradable que mi hermano y los demás tuvieran a sus digimon también.

Hikari hizo una pausa. Fue a buscar algo en su mochila y cuando regresó, Takeru vio que sostenía un cuaderno rosado.

—¿Una agenda? —Preguntó sonriendo. Era algo que no esperaba pero siempre era así con su amiga.

Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa después de escribir en rojo algunas líneas. —Solo anoto las fechas importantes cuando están cerca, para seguirlas cerca. El primero de agosto es una fecha importante. Aunque me alegra que sea una fecha extendida y también cuenten los días siguientes.

—Nosotros conocimos a nuestros amigos el primero de agosto, tú lo hiciste un poco después. Y Wizardmon… Gotsumon y… Hay cosas que no pueden olvidarse, hay cosas que merecen recordarse.

—Yo me reuní con ustedes después de conocer a Tailmon y saber que era una niña elegida, lo hice todo al revés —comentó Hikari.

Takeru bufó. —Eso es lo que tú haces, octava niña elegida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un año sin actualizar, bueno, un año y meses, pero… ¡Al fin logré reencontrarme con esta historia! Los errores de Gennai, y sus intenciones son honestas, pero cada vez que lo escribo tiene más información de la que dice…

Me tomaré libertades con Wisemon, que solo lo he visto brevemente en Xross wars, y lo veremos en el próximo capítulo… si es que Hikari lo encuentra.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y feliz Navidad!


	4. Paréntesis

**Grabados en la luz**

Paréntesis: Takeru

Patamon estaba llorando. Todas las veces anteriores que su amigo había llorado se apilaron en el fondo de su mente y se quedaron allí, poco dispuestas a desvanecerse entre otras ideas y pensamientos. Takeru sabía que él mismo había sido responsable de algunas lágrimas de su compañero pero no podía detener sus propio llanto. No podía simplemente dejar de pensar que ya no volverían a verse, que estaban dejando a sus amigos digimon. No podía dejar de sentir que iba a extrañarlo todo, aún, aún con todo lo malo que había pasado. Aún con todo lo que había visto, lo que había vivido.

El Mundo Digital era, para él, la oportunidad perfecta para estar con su hermano otra vez. Era la manera de estar con sus amigos. Era mucho más que una aventura o que una misión.

Él no quería irse, no, cuando volvían a estar juntos apenas. Sus amigos estaban bien, Yamato parecía más contento de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y además... además Patamon y los otros digimon podrían dejar de pelear por un tiempo y vivir tranquilamente.

Para cuando todas las ideas se enlazaron, Takeru estaba llorando más fuerte.

Patamon se detuvo.

—La última vez nos volvimos a ver, ¿verdad?

Patamon tenía los ojos brillantes y lágrimas pequeñas pero su voz era fuerte, serena bajo el dolor. Takeru se quedó muy quieto, con el llanto atorado en la garganta y la mirada fija en la de Patamon. La respuesta a una despedida no podía ser otra cosa que esperanza. Él debía saberlo. Más allá del abandono, de la pérdida, del dolor... todavía tenía esperanzas. Su hermano y Hikari le habían ayudado a ver aquella esperanza cuando estaban con Piemon y Patamon estaba haciéndolo también, en ese instante.

Takeru podía soportar cualquier cosa, había soportado cosas que no creía que soportaría nunca, sólo por tener esperanza.

Y era cierto, se habían vuelto a encontrar cada vez que tuvieron que despedirse. ¿No había dicho algo así Tailmon? Recordaba vagamente una alusión a distintos caminos y un mismo destino.

—Sigue creyendo —dijo Patamon.

 **(***)**

Takeru abrió los ojos.

Reconoció el gris de la ciudad a la que había considerado _su casa_ aún antes de vivir permanentemente en ella y dejó que el alivio barriese en olas su ansiedad. Odaiba era gris y pavimento, tan distinta de otros lugares y tan parecida a la vez. Odaiba, con sus pequeños dejes de mar en las orillas, con la luz de la tarde pintando todo de naranja, con la escuela tan cerca de su casa y con la alegría de sus calles. Las atracciones que salpicaban su telar grisáceo, los detalles que la hacían única y notable no encerraban, ni por asomo, la razón detrás del cariño que Takeru le tenía.

No, su afecto por Odaiba se debía más a las personas que estaban allí más que a la ciudad en sí.

Por un largo tiempo fue la ciudad de su hermano y su padre, grabada en sus memorias con el anhelo que tenía a la familia rota. La reconoció como el hogar de sus amigos. Se volvió su hogar enseguida, su punto favorito en el mapa cuando su madre le dijo que sí, que se quedarían a vivir en ese barrio particular. Takeru no se consideraba nómada pero le gustaba la idea de un lugar físico al que regresar, un lugar único y significativo al que podría llamar _su hogar_ aún cuando quisiera moverse por otros destinos.

 _«_ _Estoy en Odaiba todavía_ », pensó y las ideas se sentían difusas en su mente, borrosas contra un cristal opaco. No recordaba haber salido de su casa, no recordaba tampoco qué se suponía que estaba haciendo allí. Sabía, por otro lado, que su cabeza palpitaba con un pensamiento absurdo _. Él no estaba en su casa_. Él tenía que estar en su casa… No, él tenía que estar con sus amigos. Le había prometido a su hermano…

Cerró los ojos un momento. La sensación de que no tenía que estar allí no iba a dejarlo.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó una voz.

Takeru sintió cosquillas en la memoria, reconocimiento. Había escuchado esa voz antes, el sonido y la cadencia eran familiares pero el nombre se le quedó en la punta de la lengua, en la esquina de la memoria. Sintió la preocupación en el tono pero no podía precisar nada más allá. Estaba perdido en su mente.

Le dolía la cabeza.

—Sí, _uh_ , yo…

La migraña trepaba por su frente mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, incapaz de confirmar sus palabras. Lo que podría haber dicho se le atoró en la garganta cuando su mirada alcanzó la realidad y se reencontró con el paisaje. Y con su acompañante.

—¿ _Qué_?

Era una niña pequeña y en pijama, con el silbato colgando con orgullo de su cuello y con los ojos cobrizos más oscuros y más luminosos que había conocido.

Era Hikari, _su_ Hikari, pero… No era ella.

—Vienes del mundo de Koromon —dijo Hikari, suavemente y Takeru no encontraba las palabras porque era imposible e improbable y allí estaba Hikari con ocho años hablándole con calma y serenidad que no debería sentir—. Te vi salir del agujero que se tragó a mi hermano.

Taichi.

Takeru sintió una opresión en el pecho tras esa oración. Taichi no podía desaparecer, no otra vez, no más. Tenía que estar bien y sonreír y ser siempre el…

—No entiendo que… Ah. ¿El mundo de Koromon? ¿Qué?

 _«_ _No deberías estar hablando con extraños_ », quiso decirle, porque ella no lo conocía, no podía conocerlo. Ella hablaba del Mundo de Koromon como si no conociera el Mundo Digital… Como si…—¿Qué día es? —dudó. Qué año es, quería preguntar.

La respuesta estaba en el fondo de su mente, flotando. Takeru podía sentirla palpitar detrás del dolor, una certeza absurda que parecía aún más gris que la ciudad.

Las cejas de Hikari se alzaron y se dibujó una graciosa expresión de confusión en su cara. Pero respondió, de todos modos.

—Estamos en agosto. Hoy es primero.

Por supuesto que era primero de agosto.

Y definitivamente, no debería estar allí.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Soul, muy feliz cumpleaños! Quería escribirte algo de este universo, especialmente ahora que vimos la película de Hikari pero Takeru simplemente no quería ceder y terminó robándose el capítulo en una ráfaga de inspiración. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día, que recibas muchísimo cariño y abrazos porque te los mereces un montón. Eres una persona genial y me alegra muchísimo que nos hayamos cruzado en este mundo digital ;D Te mando un abrazo enorme.


End file.
